Confession part 2
by xXaznAnko
Summary: Every kid in high school wishes for a confession from the one they love right? Well not Belphegor, a blonde kid with beautiful blueish green eyes. Rated T for some yaoi
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters but I own the ones that aren't KHR related so yeah. I also own the plot since it came from my head.

Random note: I have nothing to do with the way Fran rps since that is done by another person. :D hope you enjoy leave me a random review since I want to know if I should post rps up.

Also Bel is rped by VyxD and Fran is rped by Cocacoocoo.

I got lazy in the chapters so I will NOT underline, bold, or italicize anything but I will only underline the stories ^^ and so once more

Raiku: Vy-chan DOES NOT OWN KHR CHARAS OR FRANS POSTS! She own Me and Eisuke….

Eisuke: -comes after Vy-chan-

Vy: -runs away- I OWN THE BASE[personality, hair, eyes, clothes] NOT THE CHARACTER ITSELF

Another note :P I hope you guys will stalk Fran-sama and tell her/him [probably her] thank you ^^

Plot: Every kid in high school wishes for a confession from the one they love right? Well not Belphegor, a blonde kid with beautiful blueish green eyes. Bel would get confessions from males and females. Bel doesn't want anymore confessions but he can only say "I'm sorry I'm not interested" The students who doesn't like Bel would not be able to avoid all these hate 'attacks' But what happens when a new student joins? What will happen then?


	2. Confession Part 1 series 2

Fran couldn't help it he moaned. "ngh... Ouji...-sama..." Fran curled his hands into whatever he could grab.

Bel chuckled as he continued his assault. Bel ran his hands down towards frans pants as he gave a chuckle. "hime-sama does it feel good?" he asked as he gave a kiss on frans lip.

Fran made a small noises cross between a moan and a hiss. Like he wasn't sure what he wanted. He desired he liked the feeling but did he feel comfortable doing this now. He wasn't sure. He snuggled closer to Bel not saying a word.

Bel stopped "do you want to go on?" He asked as he looked over at the male with worried eyes. Bel didnt want Fran to feel uncomfortable. Bel was only trying to make him happy. If Fran wanted it all he does is ask and Bel would think on it.

"C-can we stop for a bit?" he asked burying his face into Bel's arm. He was still trying to catch his breath. His mop of green blue hair covered most of his face. He turned and looked up at Bel.

"sure" Bel said as he got off of fran and looked into the males green eyes. Bel gave a smile, "you want something to eat?" He asked as Raiku and Eisuke gave a sad sigh.

Fran sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. "I'm a little hungry" he murmured. He let his eyes, they were the same color of his hair, travel down Bel's frame. He blushed and looked away.

"alright then" Bel said as he gave a smile. Bel walked out of his room and went to go make some food. Bel said nothing as he finished making a light dinner. Bel walked back in and handed Fran his portion. Bel than sat down and turned on his computer.

Fran nibbled on his portion. He giggled for no reason while eating and ended up choking.

Bel turned and looked at Fran in surprise. "are you okay?" he asked as he walked over to Fran not even touching his food yet. Bel's eyes slowly filled with worry as he looked at his boyfriend.

Fran looked at Bel and smiled, still coughing slightly but he'd smoothed it over. He nodded. "I'm fine just at to fast" he said simply and smiled warmly at Bel

"oh thank heavens" Bel said as he smiled back at Fran. "you should eat more slowly" Bel said as he gave a smile before he walked back to the computer and began to eat as 2 IM's popped up.

Hiba: Hey  
Bel: Hi?  
Hiba: Herbivore  
Bel: Shut up -growls-

~Yama Chat~  
Yama: BEL!  
Bel: Hi Yama  
Yama: Hi :D  
Bel: Your 'Prince' is on the other line  
Yama: Really?  
Bel: Yes

~Hiba~  
Hiba: Whatever  
Bel: Well then ill tell your 'Princess' that your harassing me  
Hiba: WHAT!  
Bel: I thought so  
Hiba: -growls deadly growl-  
Bel: -smirks-

Fran slipped off the bed and walked to Bel and his computer. He looked at the IM's not actually meaning to eavesdrop or anything. He wrapped his arms around Bel's neck and licked his cheek. "I'm sorry I won't eat so fast anymore"

"hnn thank you" he said as he kissed fran before staring at his screen. Bel gave a sigh as he pulled up the music site that he used.

Fran splayed his hands over Bel's chest. He nipped and licked his neck. "what's wrong" he asked hearing Bel sigh.

"Nothing" bel said as he gave a quiet moan. Bel then continued typing.

~Yama/Hiba chat~  
Yama: HIBA i heard you where being mean  
Hiba: Was not  
Bel: Liar  
Hiba: Shut up herbivore  
Yama: -frowns-  
Hiba: -hugs-  
Yama: -squrims- no touching till you be nice  
Hiba: -sighs- Fine  
Bel: -smirks-

Fran read the chat. He giggled. "tell them I say hi" he purred and licked Bel's ear and blew on it.

"alrighty" Bel said as he gave a chuckle before turning and kissing Fran.

~Hiba/Yama Chat~  
Bel: Princess said hi  
Yama: Oh? HI!  
Hiba: hi...  
Bel: Oh whatever Hibari  
Hiba: What?  
Yama: He knows  
Hiba: -frowns-  
Bel: Yeah i 'love' you too JK  
Yama: lol so who is your princess  
Bel: a classmate from school his name is Fran i call him my froggy

"froggy?" fran giggled giving Bel a peck on the cheek. "ribbit ribbit" he giggled and sat on Bel's lap

Bel chuckled "yes froggy"

~chat~  
Yama: cute name  
Hiba: Nc  
Bel: lol  
Hiba: well away from couples topic how is home?  
Bel: Dandy  
Yama: any qualified members?  
Bel: none how is home?  
Yama: Dandy fun but i miss japan  
Bel: same for me but the other way around  
Hiba: yeah yeah

Fran curled into Bel's lap and watched the words move on the screen. He closed his eyes.

Bel looked at Fran as he gave a smile.

~chat~  
Bel: whatever  
Yama: Hiba -frowns-  
Hiba: Sorry sorry  
Bel: -sniggers then bursts out laughing-  
Yama: O.o?  
Hiba: What?

He looks at Bel a questioning look in his eyes. He shook his head and giggled. "your so weird" he giggled and kissed Bel.

"am not" Bel said as he kissed fran back. Bel then played the song 'Noona You're So Pretty(Replay)' by SHINee. Bel knew that it was a korean song but he listened to a variety of music.

Fran hummed quietly and then turned back to the computer. He yawned and closed his eyes

Bel chuckled as he typed his goodbyes before logging off all of his chats. Bel smoothed out Fran's hair as he gave a smile.

Fran was asleep. His hands on Bel's arms. He snores alittled but it wasn't loud.

"cute" Bel whispered as he picked Fran up bridal style and walked over to his bed placing him down. Bel gave a smile as he looked at the smaller male.

Fran wrapped his arms around Bel's arm. He pulled on his arm and rolled onto his side so that Bel fell onto the bed. He giggled.

Bel chuckled, "meanie" he smiled as he layed on his bed. Bel poked Frans cheek as he gave a snigger.

Fran made a face and turned so he was nose to nose with bel. "am not" he pouted giving Bel a funny look

"are too" he chuckled as he kissed fran "usually sleepy people dont drag me down onto a bed" he chuckled

Fran giggled and snuggled close to Bel. "Bel when are you going to tell me all about your past" he squirmed ontop of Bel resting his chin on his chest peering up at him


	3. Confession Part 2 series 2

"why would you like to know?" Bel asked as he looked at his lover. Bel gave a chuckle as he ruffled frans hair.

"I'd like to know because" he thought about it "I don't know I just want to know" he looked at Bel giving him puppy eyes.

"i guess so but not today" he chuckled as he poked Frans lips. "lets get some actual sleep since its getting late" Bel said as he gave a smile.

"Bel please" Fran frowned he sat up crossing his arms over his chest. He slid his legs off the bed sitting up.

"i dont feel comfortable about telling you at the moment" Bel said as he propped himself up with his arm.

"but Bel that's not fair" Fran said louder then intended. His eyes were on the floor he had a hint of jealousy about him it wasn't normal for him. He looked at Bel. "I don't see why I can't know"

"ill tell you then" Bel sighed as he looked at Fran. "but if you have a light stomach then i suggest you back out now."

Fran smiled "I don't have a light stomach or at least I don't think I do" he thought about it then nodded. "my stomach is fine" he sat on Bel's lap wrapping his legs around his boyfriends waist. He smiled and purred "tell me tell me" he bounced up an down.

"alright then" Bel sighed "it all started when i was young. I am from a royal family and i had a twin brother. We were both named geniuses. I personally hated my brother and so we would fight, till one day i got fed up and slaughtered him. My excuse when they asked me was that i mistaken him for a bug. Our room was covered in his blood as I stood there laughing manically. I later on enrolled into the Varia as the genius assassin. I was later nicked name at the 'Prince Ripper' I go berserks when i see my own blood. And then a lot of battles and stuff happened and I now work for with the Vongolas. I also was sent here to find a replace member but instead i found you. And so thats pretty much it besides the fact that i cut out the battle details but you can live without" Bel said after 2 large breaths.

Fran slipped off Bel's lap twisting his hands together. He stared at the floor not saying a word he wouldn't look up at Bel. He cleared his throat but said nothing.

"does it scare you?" he asked as he looked at Fran. "do i freak you out like i do everyone else?"

Fran shook his head. "never I wouldn't... I don't judge people like that" he nearly shouted the last part. His eyes were teary as he stared up at Bel.

"come here" Bel said as he held out his arms. Bel didnt want Fran to worry but it seems that he caused him to worry.

Fran sat up on his knees and crawled back onto Bel's lap. He sniffled and curled up into a protective little green haired ball. He held a bit of Bel's shirt and chewed on it rather nervously.

Bel smoothed Frans hair as he muttered words of comfort. "want to tell me whats wrong?" he asked as he looked down.

"no" he mumbled burying his face into Bel's chest. "just don't tell me anything else like that okay" he muttered not wanting to hurt Bel's feelings or anything

"i told you before you didnt want to hear it but you insisted" Bel said as he continued to comfort Fran. "you know what" Bel said as he looked down at fran. "you should go to bed"

"I'm not tired" Fran jumped up and fell off the bed. "ow" he winced. He looked at Bel. "I don't want to go to sleep yet"

"You should go to sleep" Bel said in a cold tone. "i dont want you to stay up to late" he said in a nicer tone. "and be careful" Bel sighed

Fran flinched and jumped into the bed and was under the covers before he finished speaking. His whole frame was shaking and he hid under the covers.

Bel noticed this and gave a sigh "im sleeping on the couch" he said as he stood up and turned off all lights in his room. Bel looked at his bed before heading out to the couch.

"Sleep here with me" Fran called and looked towards the rooms door. He slipped out of the bed he pulled his shirt off and then his jeans rummaging threw some dresser drawers and found a big shirt and pulled it on. So he had something like pajama's he then wondered into the living room and looked at Bel. "I'm sorry Bel"

Bel turned as he looked at Fran. "its fine" he said as he gave a yawn. Bel was getting sleepy but he didnt want to close his eyes.

He walked towards Bel cautiously, he didn't want to get yelled at, and leaned into Bel's chest, his hands lay flat against his chest his chin rested there to he peered up at Bel with his blue green eyes. "I'm really sorry"

"its fine" Bel said as he gave a smile. "but if i tell you that you dont want to know please dont persist" Bel said as he rubbed his hands up and down frans arm.

Fran sighed "I won't let curiousity get the best of me again I promise" Fran tiptoed to kiss Bel's cheek. He then stepped back and walked back to the room. "i'd rather you slept in an actual bed though even of we have to share"

Bel gave a smile as he walked back into his room "come on lets go to sleep" he said as he gave a yawn.

Fran smiled and crawled onto the bed. He smiled and giggled then blew a kiss at Bel, still on all fours.

Bel laughed as he crawled into bed. "go to sleep" he said as he slipped under his covers.

"aww your no fun" Fran pouted and slid under the covers. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes.

Bel slept as he hugged fran in his sleep. Bel dreamt of nothing as a blanket of red filled his mind.

Fran clung to Bel. He dreamed of frogs and of Bel. His breathing was shallow and his movement stopped after several minutes.

Bel awoke as he rubbed his eyes it was about 3 in the morning as he looked over at Fran.

Fran was still asleep curled up holding Bel's hand and chewing on his fingers. When Bel moved he woke up. Rolling onto his stomach propped up on his elbow and knees he stretched like a cat.

Bel laughed as his finger became covered in saliva. "hey" he yawned as he looked at Fran.

"what time is it" Fran asked stretching still. He let go of Bel's fingers and did his little cat stretch again.

"about 3 in the morning" Bel said as he wiped the spit off of his fingers.

He sat up the right way and looked around. He flopped over onto Bel's lap. "that's early" he said but everything about him was wide awake.

"well i couldnt sleep" Bel said as he gave a smile. "go to sleep" bel said as he gave a yawn

"well now I'm not tired now" he said sitting up and staring at Bel. He kissed his cheek. "and since I can't now sleep... Good morning" he kissed his cheek again.

Bel laughed a bit as he kissed Fran on the cheeks. "good morning then"

Fran smiled and looked around the room. He sighed and leaned on Bel. He was still alittle worried that Bel was upset with him.

Bel gave a smile as he looked at Fran. "whats wrong?" he asked.

"Oh its nothing" Fran smiled at Bel and kissed him straight on the mouth. "What do you want to do since its 3AM"

"i dont know" Bel said as he kissed Fran back "what should we do at 3 in the morning" he asked

"Well we're clearly not sleeping" Fran said with a giggle. He laid back stretching again.

"i know and school starts at like 6" Bel stated as he gave a yawn.

At the slightest thought of school Fran sighed dramatically making a displeased look. He rolled onto his stomach facing Bel and did another cat like stretch. "Do we really need to go to school today?" He was still in his stretch but he was looking at Bel with puppy eyes.


	4. Confession Part 3 series 2

"Only if you want to" Bel said as he gave a chuckle due to Fran's antics. "If you don't want to then we can go out on a date" Bel grinned as he poked Fran's cheeks. "And or we can hang at the park or inside" Bel said as he gave a shrug.

Fran thought about it for several moments. He'd most likely be spending to night at his home instead of Bel's and if the school called and told his father he wasn't present he was sure to get a major scolding. He shook his head sadly and sighed. "No I still have to go"

Bel gave a nod "alright then" Bel looked over at the clock as it showed 3:50AM. "Want something to eat?" he asked as he looked at Fran. Bel tummy gave a low grumble as he gave a laugh. "It seems that im hungry" Bel said.

Fran laughed and sat up properly. He was a bit hungry for that mater as well. He looked at Bel and smiled. "I'd love something to eat at the moment" He stated giving a dramatic little sigh and falling over into Bel's lap. "what are we gonna eat?"

"i dont know lets go check whats in the fridge" Bel said as he picked Fran up before standing up and walking out towards the kitchen. Bel placed Fran down before he opened the fridge. Giving a search Bel pulled out whatever he could find. "Pick what you want and ill try to mix em together so that it tastes good" he smirked

Fran pushed his small frame up onto the counter and examined the food Bel was out of the fridge. He blinked and shook his head. "Do you have any pancake mix?" He asked rather quietly. He picked up a container of food and tried to look inside if it.

"somewhere around" Bel shrugged as he placed all the food back in the fridge before he went in search of pancake mix. Bel wondered where he left the mix. "hmm" he told himself "what did i do with it?" he mumbled as he opened all the cabinets.

Fran looked around the kitchen never actually getting off the counter. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep before falling over and jolting awake. He blinked and shook his head hoping Bel hadn't saw that.

Bel looked over at fran. "are you sleepy" he asked as he stood in front of fran and gave him a hug. "if you are then i dont think its best to stay up" he said as he leaned into Fran. Bel closed his cabineets as he gave a smile.

Fran rested his forehead against Bel's. "Im not sleepy who said i was sleepy" He giggled and smiled brightly. His arms wrapping around Bel's neck slowly. He slid off the counter and wrapped his legs around his waist as well.

"hai hai" Bel said as he looked at Fran. "need i remind you i can sense things" he purred as he hugged Fran. Bel then kissed Fran as he gave a smile. "come on" he said as he walked towards his room. Bel yawned as he reached his bed.

Fran purred and made little noises clinging to Bel as he walked back to the bedroom. Once they reached the bed he let go of Bel and dropped straight onto the soft bed and giggled. He crawled towards the pillows and laid on his back all sprawled out leaving no room.

Bel rolled his eyes, "yes take up my bed" he joked as he sat down on the edge. "anyways go to sleep" Bel said as he looked over at the clock that said 4:45 AM. Rolling his eyes Bel saw no point in him sleeping but it was best that he got some sleep.

Fran rolled to one side of the bed and he sat up. Reaching forwards he grabbed Bel's shoulders and pulled him back forcing him to lay down. Fran then smiled and giggled as well as leaning over and kissing Bel on the lips upside down.

Bel fell with an ompuf as he gave a smile. "hey" he said as he kissed Fran back. "lets get about another hour of rest" Bel said as he dragged Fran into bed and under the sheetes. Once both of them where under Bel wrapped his arms around Fran.

Fran smiled and snuggled closer to Bel. He liked this closeness and didn't want it to end. "Can we stay like this forever" He asked quietly. He knew the answer and really he didn't mind but still he had to ask.

"yes we can" Bel said as he gave a smile. Bel held him close as he kissed Fran on the forehead. Bel felt the warmth that both of them radiated. Smoothing Frans hair as he told him to sleep. "Fran you should rest" he said as he gave a light yawn.

Fran smiled at the answer weather it was true or not. He shifted resting his forehead against Bel's chest and closing his eyes. "I'll rest but only for a little while" He spoke quietly before falling asleep.

"yeah yeah" Bel mumbled as he soon fell asleep. Bel slept soundly as his mind was on alert. Being trained Bel usually didnt get the exact amount of sleep he wanted. Bel held Fran close as he hugged the boy close to his body.

Fran opened his eyes when he felt Bel fall asleep. Something had been bothering him since yesterday it was this strange gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. He closed his eyes and relaxed most likely it would be at school and nothing would really happen because so many people will be around.

Bel awoke as a splash of morning ray hit his eyes. Bel yawned as he looked over at the clock. 6:55 AM it showed as Bel squirmed out of bed. He headed towards the restroom as he went to brush his teeth. Bel normally awoke at that time as he would walk to school around 7:15.

Fran woke and looked around a rush of panic hit him when Bel wasn't in the bed with him. He rubbed his eyes and hugged his knees. When he didn't know where people were he often panicked. His breath sped up and he was almost hyperventilating, tears started to form in the green haired boys eyes.

Bel finished his restroom routine as he walked out towards the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked the green haired male as he hugged him trying to calm him down. "I'm here" he said as he used a calm tone. Bel looked at Fran as he wiped the tears away. "Its okay" he said as he gave a small smile. "I won't leave"

Fran gasped and his breathing slowed slightly calming. His whole form shuddered and he buried his face into Bel's chest. "B-Bel have you ever gotten the feeling that something is going to happen and its going to be bad" He sniffled and calmed his breathing further but the tears wouldn't stop

"Yes" he said calmly as he remembered the feelings he got when he was sent on missions that nearly ended in someone's death. "Why?" he asked as he hugged Fran's small shaking form. Bel wondered what he was thinking as Bel looked at him.

Fran looked up at Bel and gave a small whimper. "Since I got here I've had this feeling that someone from where I used to live followed me" He looked down. "A specific person and I think I might have seen him when we left school yesterday" Fran shook and clung to Bel "I'm sorry I should have said something but I was scarred"

"Who do you think it is?" he asked as he hugged Fran. "If you want me to do something about it then I can" Bel said in a small voice as he didn't want to frighten Fran again. Bel gave a sigh as he looked at Fran.

Fran looked up at Bel. "Mukuro Rokudo" He said and clung to Bel closer as if saying the name would make the person appear. He pressed his face into Bel's chest his breathing going back into a panicked state and he teared up again.

Bel wrapped his arms around Fran. "okay" he said "ill protect you" Bel cooed as he tried to calm Fran down. Bel vaguely remembered the name Mukuro Rokudo. He pondered as he reached for his phone and texted his whole contact. He asked who was Mukuro Rokudo as he placed it aside and waited for the list to finish uploading.

"I'm sorry I'm really sorry" Fran cried keeping his face pressed into Bel's chest. He pulled away and turned his back towards Bel. He rubbed his eyes. "We have to go to school" He sniffled.

"its okay" Bel said as he gave a sad smile before standing up to go change. Bel went through his clothes as he pulled on his usual attire. Bel gave a yawn as soon as he finished. Heading out towards the kitchen Bel went in search for food.

Fran sat down on the bed and sighed looking around. He picked up Bel's phone and started playing with it. He felt bad snooping through Bel's stuff and if he got caught he was sure one of Bel's other sides would come out. But he couldn't help himself

Bel found food as he walked into the room. "Fran come on" Bel said as he found his boyfriend playing with his cellphone. Bel looked at the green haired male as he picked up the cellphone and flipped through the recent text. Reading a few Bel yelled out "OHHH i remember now" Bel said as he handed the cellphone back to Fran.

Fran jumped and watched quietly as Bel looked at the messages. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to i was curious" He was surprised by Bel's laid back reaction. He hopped off the bed and headed to the door. "We're going to be late"

"its fine" Bel said as he followed fran. "do you have everything?" Bel asked as he checked through his pockets before looking at Fran. "cause if you dont then ima drag you outta class and take you on a date" Bel smirked.

Fran looked around. He hadn't left anything had he. He checked his pockets for something and frowned but he didn't say anything. Surely his locker would have all he needed in it. He looked at Bel and smiled. "No i have everything" He lied but Bel wouldn't know that.

"alright then" Bel said as he opened the door for Fran. "you first" he said as he gave a smile before he would exit. Bel locked the door as he looked around. He found very little people on the streets as he was in an alert state.

Almost as soon as Fran stepped out side a tall blue haired man grabbed him up in a surprise hug. Fran yelped and kicked and squirmed. "Let me go! Let me go" He cried trying to claw at the man's eyes. Once he escaped and saw who it was he ran and hid behind Bel. "Mukuro nii-chan what are you doing here" He said catching his breath and peering out from behind Bel.

Bel gave a smirk, "Rokudo Mukuro the famous illusionist." Bel looked at Fran "what are you doing here?" Bel waited for an answer as his hands reached over towards his blades. Bel gave a sadistic smile as he looked at Mukuro.


	5. Confession Part 4 series 2

Vy: Heyloooow this chapter is the current longest out of all so far xP id like this one to go to akane-chan since she is awesome thought idk how she reads all these stories but hey shes awesome

Eisuke: Tcch whatever

Raiku: I love you -clings to akane-

Vy: Well you guys better be nice and one random disclaimer please -smiles-

Raiku, Eisuke, and Bel: Vy-chan does not own KHR, Bel, or Fran. She owns Eisuke and Raiku's personalities and the damn plot! She is not responsible for Fran's post credits to the RPer.

* * *

Mukuro smiled at Bel threateningly. "What things have you done to my little Fran to corrupt him?" The double colored eyed man frowned for a moment then smiled. "Oh did you not know Fran is one of our illusionist as well? clearly you didn't" He seemed to disappear and then he was behind Bel holding the frightened Fran in his arms, squeezing the boy so tightly tears started to form in his eyes. "How long do you think he can last before i snap his bones" Mukuro raised and eye brow.

Fran was shaking by know tears running down his face faster then he could breath. Breathing, which was very difficult with the pressure from Mukuro on his chest. Speaking would have made it harder but Fran didn't think of that. "Nii-chan stop i can't breath" He gasped out then he cried out painfully. "B-bel" He whimpered before falling unconscious.

"oh?" Bel said as he pulled his blades out as he threw them at Frans head. "Why is Vongolas illusionist messing with Varias assassin?" Bel asked as he disappeared and kicked Mukuro in the head. "Now what would Chrome say if she found out? Or Tsuna?" Bel said as he gave a low growl.

Mukuro dropped Fran's unmoving body. "Huh he doesn't withstand pain very long... maybe thats why he left" Mukuro sighed and grabbed Bel's foot. "Now Belphegor look at what you made me do... you broke him" He pointed to Fran who's breathing had shallowed immensely. He completely ignored Bel's question.

"oh?" he asked as he took out his cellphone and speed dial Tsuna as he placed it on speaker. "Hello?" a voice asked "Tsuna" Bel said as the voiced said "OH Bel what did you need" he asked "well i was wondering why your illusionist Mukuro is here assaulting me" He asked as Tsuna yelled "MUKURO LET BEL GO AND EXPLAIN!" Bel smirked as he threw his blades at Mukuro before flip kicking him.

Mukuro blinked "b-b-but Tsuna he isnt good for Fran... he dosnt even care that he's hurt" Mukuro dodged the blades and made a sad face. He looked at Bel then Fran then growled and disappeared. He was gone a good 3 seconds before Fran's breathing returned not normal but slowly.

"WELL IF FRAN WANTS TO BE THERE THAN HE CAN!" Tsuna yelled as he calmed down "Tsuna hes gone" Bel said as he crouched down beside Fran. "sorry about it Bel" Tsuna said as he rubbed his temples "its fine but you should keep him tied down" Bel said "ill try"

Fran stood up his small form shaking he stared at Bel and started to back away his eyes wide and scared. "I-i-i i'm sorry" He coughed and then backed away again fell on his bum trying to get his breathing normal so he'd stop shaking.

Bel gave a sigh "its fine" he said as he walked off then stopping. "Fran what do you want?" he asked as he looked at the male before turning and facing foreward. "cause if you dont tell me then how should i know?" he asked.

Fran sniffled tears running down his cheeks. "I said I was sorry so why won't you look at me" His green eyes watched Bel. His breathing had straightened but was shallowing again. He stood up and rushed over to Bel and hugged him from behind. "this is why I didn't want to tell you" He pressed his face into Bel's back "Please look at me, I don't want you to hate me"

"I dont hate you and im not mad" he said as he turned. "im just worried about you" Bel said as he looked down at Fran. What Bel said was true he didnt care much but he wanted Fran to trust him. Bel gave a sad smile as he looked at Fran.

Fran sniffled and wiped his sleeve over his face to get rid of the tears. "I didn't know he'd follow me here" his neck had a bruise and the same was most likely for his ribs. He hugged Bel again he wasn't shaking anymore.

"Its okay" Bel said as he hugged Fran. "as long as i keep in touch with Tsuna. Mukuro usually doesnt do anything considering Tsuna and his relationship" Bel smirked as he remembered the last time Mukuro teased him Tsuna said no more fun in bed for about a month causing Mukuro to go berserks.

Fran smiled. "Nii-chan is very strange when it comes to sleeping with Tsuna" Fran spoke in a cute little kid like voice then started to giggle. He looked up at Bel and smiled. "Tsuna and Mukuro Nii-chans are loud too" he giggled remembering when he found out about them.

Bel chuckled, "It didnt take anyone long to figure out about the two since Tsuna limped very often and those two would blush like crazy when met." Bel said as he remembered when they found out. He wondered what happened when everyone found out about Hibari and Yamamoto.

"what if they found out about us" Fran gasped covering his mouth with his hand slipping his free hand into Bel's. "that wouldn't be good" Fran smiled and started to pull Bel towards there school. "I think if school found out alot of girls and boys would hate me"

"no they wouldnt" Bel said as he kissed Fran. "If they hurt you then we could solve that ourselves" Bel smirked as he let Fran pull him towards the school. Bel gave a smile as he pulled out his cellphone with one hand and checked his messages and calls.

Getting close to the school Fran let go of Bel's hand and ran ahead smiling and laughing a little bit. He spun around to look at Bel with a big smile on his face. "Hurry or we'll be late" he called then ran toward the building were students gathered.

"were already late" Bel muttered as he gave a smile and followed Fran. Bel shoved his hands into his pockets as his blades sat in the inside of his jacket. Bel wore the color red instead of purple. He gave a yawn as he glared at those who approached him.

A group of girls approached Fran, forming a circle around him. He looked at all of them and gave a small smile causing a few to giggle and blush while the others glared and looked at him with angry expressions.

Bel went fo the tree as a guy came up to him and started talking. Bel looked and gave a shrug as his eyes never left Fran. Bel heard his last couple words as he stormed off before telling the boy no. Bel was frustrated as he found a bench.

Fran ran over to Bel a group of girls following behind him. "Bel-sempai these girls wanted to know if you'd teach them how to play basketball, they were to scared to ask I don't know why though" Fran squeeked as he spoke and put on a cute face. "so will you please please please" Fran looked up at Bel giving him a you'd-better-be-nice face.

"sure" he said flatly as he looked at the girls. "ill teach you" he said as he gave a sigh before turning and walking off. Bel didnt mean to leave Fran but he couldnt do anything since the girls where there. Bel was still frustrated as he leaned against a tree.

Fran looked at the girls and smiled and shrugged mouthing sorry he flashed another cute smile and ran to Bel. He caught Bel's arm and pulled him to the side of the tree. He tiptoed so he was looking into Bel's eyes. "Whats wrong" Fran said looking concerned.

"Nothing" he said as he looked at Fran. Bel didnt want to say anything since he couldnt. Bel then stared at the sky after he looked around. Bel thought to himself as he knew he would be hated once he enters the classroom.

Fran smiled "you a very bad liar Bel" he giggled and kissed Bel straight on the mouth "chu". He giggled again and skipped off. "see you at class Bel-sempai" he ran past a group of girls waving to them and smiling then disappeared into the building.

Bel rolled his eyes "bad liar my butt" Bel said as he stood at the tree. "im not a bad liar its just i cant lie around you" he whispered as he walked off. Bel headed for the door as a crowd of rocks came flying. Bel sensing it dodged each one as he threw one back earning a yelp as it dented whatever it hit. Bel rolled his eyes as he walked to class.

Fran slipped into his seat and almost instantly his happy demeanor left him. He was instantaneously bored. He thumped his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. This was going to be a boring day he could feel it.

Bel walked into class as he looked at Fran. "Bored already?" he asked as he gave a smirk. "and i thought that id find an interesting partner" Bel chuckled as he took his seat and began texting.

Fran looked over at Bel and frowned. "can we ditch" he whispered giving Bel puppy eyes. He noticed some students staring at him so he blocked there view of his face with his arm. "pretty please I'll do anything I just wanna leave here"

"i told you we shouldve stayed home" Bel sighed as he took Frans hand before placing his cellphone into his pocket. Bel stood up and pulled Fran up as he waited for Fran to stand before leading him towards the door. A set of glares were radiated as Bel turned and glared back.

Fran squeaked being pulled out of his seat and out of the classroom. He giggled once in the hallway. "Bel-sempai be gentle with me" he giggled and leaned into Bel's arm. He smiled devilishly pulling Bel out of the school.

Bel rolled his eyes, "hai hai" he said as they left school grounds. Bel stopped "so where to my princess?" he asked as Bel gave a smile. Bel ruffled some of Frans hair as he waited for his reply. Bel wondered what he was going to do soon.

"well we could go home and play alittle" he purred. The thought was nice he managed to male himself blush. "or we could go get something to eat" he said. The first idea was more interesting in Fran's eyes .

"well lets see" Bel thought as he looked at Fran. "how bout we go home" Bel said as he gave a smile. Bel was tired from all the drama but he always had time for Fran. He wanted to be near the male as much as possible though it seemed weird.

"okay" Fran chirped and ran ahead again. He twirled around and giggled then ran back to Bel. He smiled and kissed his cheek and pulled Bel all the way back to the house. He bounced up and down at the door a huge smile on his face.

Bel groaned as he was splashed with happiness. "Fraaaaan" he whined "your to happy" he said as he opened the door. Bel gave a sigh as he waited for Fran to enter before he would close the door and follow.

"Beeeeeellllllllll your to not happy" Fran cooed and giggled plopping down on the couch he laid back and stuck his tongue out at Bel. "so now what?" he questioned with a giggle and sat up still sitting the wrong way on the couch.

"Its not that im not happy its just that your to loud" Bel said jokingly as he sat down on an empty spot on the couch. "i dont know what now" he said as he poked Fran. "what shall we do for the rest of the day" he sighed.

Fran pouted then giggled at the poke and sat up snuggling closer to Bel. "I'll be quieter" he whispered. He smiled and closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds. He clung to Bel hugging his arm tight.

Bel gave a smile as Fran slept. Bel looked around as the apartment was filled with stuff. Before it was empty since Bel lived alone and didnt have much. Now that Fran lived with him it made the room look smaller.

Fran curled up to Bel's arm at first it was a gentle hold. A snuggle or something to that nature. But then his form tensed up and his hold on Bel's arm tightened as if clinging for life. Fran whimpered in his sleep. Surely it was a nightmare but his reaction to it was worse then most. He woke up with a strangled little scream and held his hand to his chest panting.

Bel looked at Fran with worried eyes. "Fran whats wrong?" he asked as he tried to comfort the smaller male. Bel gave a frown as he tried to think of something but he couldnt. Bel kissed Fran on the forehead as he muttered words of comfort.

Fran was curled over his hands on his knee's keeping himself up. His eyes were wide and if you looked closely it looked like his pupils were twitching. He drew back from Bel's touch and scooted to the far end of the couch. His eyes were directed to were he'd seen Bel draw blades. He wasn't himself at the moment and this caused him to be scared. His eyes lifted to Bel's face and he whimpered. He wanted to say something but words weren't forming easily.


	6. Confession Part 5 series 2

Vy: i notice some people dont have the strength to read all the way through. If you reached this far goody continue it gets better if you want to add spice to it then review ill add to it. If you really like it favorite it or whatever and get your boredoms worth. If not you can go and find another thing to read.

Raiku: Also if you are bored with KHR, then PM Miki-chii aka Vy and tell her what you want though she has to know the pairing and the anime first.

Eisuke: Or nag her about getting her first Death Note one done

* * *

Bel sighed "fine" Bel said as he stood up and head for his room. Bel didnt know what he was going to do if Fran kept reacting like that. Bel knew he couldnt do anything about it. He loved his mafia job and he would feel weird if he wasnt working. Bel was supposedly on a vacation since all he was doing was searching for a replacement. But at that he still felt empty.

Fran ran after Bel. Tripping over his own feet as he went. "Bel..i.." He trailed off looking away. His face was red and a little tear stained at the moment. "I'm sorry i just...it was a nightmare thats all" He tried to smile but found it hard to keep it on his face long enough to convince anyone.

"yeah" Bel murmured "a nightmare" Bel looked into Frans eyes. "I think we should live our normal lives before we met" Bel said in a quieter tone. "Maybe we wont have to deal with the pain" Bel said as he waited for an answer.

Fran's eyes widened and even twitch a little bit. That had stung and since he wasn't himself to begin with he wasn't responding kindly. His hands came up and he shoved Bel against the counters with all his strength. The strength he liked to hide. His eyes blaze angrily up at Bel, he still had to tiptoe to be the same height as him. "I don't want to go back to that" He shrieked his face red tears already forming. "I want that to go away" He fell against Bel's chest and sobbed into the tallers chest. "Don't leave me like everyone else does" He pleaded his voice muffled.

Bel hit the counter as he winced. "if you want it to go away" Bel hissed as a hint of malice clung to his every word "then forget cause if you cant then i dont know how to help you" He glared as he pushed Fran off of him. Bel walked a distant before he turned "That and figure out what you want to do" He sneered "cause if you cant figure it out then both of us are living a lie by being together" with that Bel walked out of the apartment as he head for the park near by.

Fran dropped to his knee's on the floor. He sobbed for several minutes and then slowly calmed down. It wasn't easy to forget when you were with a person like Bel but he like Bel alot. Or at least he thought that he did. He stood up wiping his eyes and then stood there thinking. He didn't want to leave yet staying would mean Bel would be angry with him. He sniffled not knowing what to do.

Bel leaned against whatever he found as he took deep breaths. Bel let his anger take over. He usually didnt get angry easily it was rare that he did. Bel gave a sigh as he stared at the now darkening sky. Bel wondered what would happen. He knew Fran gets the wrong idea when he thought he was 'mad' but Bel didnt know what to do or say to him.

Fran shook his head and walked over to the bed. He coughed once in the middle of a sob and then he crawled onto the bed. It was warm and smelt like Bel. Fran snuggled up to the blankets never going under them just laid there clutching a blanket in his hand and held it to his nose.

Bel gave a sigh as he walked back towards the apartment. Bel opened the door and head for his room. He sat down beside Fran as he didnt touch him. Bel said nothing for a while before he finally spoke. "Fran" he stared off "do you want to go to Italy?" he asked as he stared at the wall.

Fran jumped startled and then looked at Bel and calmed down. "Italy? i don't think I've ever been there before" He smiled cheerfully and looked up at Bel. "I'd love to go to Italy with you" He gave a small giggle. "But wait wont we miss alot of school if we go there" He made a quizzical face but then shook it off "never mind i want to go"

"actually we needed an illusionist" Bel said as he looked at Fran. "thats what i was here for" he said as he gave a light smile. "and i was planning on going back if i couldnt find anyone but since..." Bels voice trailed off as he felt something lingering.

"But since... what" Fran looked at Bel with yet another quizzical look. "You really should finish your sentences I'm not a mind reader" Fran smiled and giggled then looked around.

Bel studied his room as he pulled out his blades. "Fran either you go hide or help me out here" Bel said as he gave a frown. Bel stood up as he spun in a circle. He didnt know what was there but he knew that it wasnt good.

Fran looked at Bel and smiled starting to fold the blankets on the bed. He looked up as Bel spun around. He inched behind Bel then crawled to the edge of the bed and peeked out around Bel's waist to see around him.

Bel threw his blades at the wall as the strings criss crossed. Bel leaned down as he whispered into Frans ear. "mind laying down flat on the bed?" Bel asked as he looked around. The room seemed normal to those who dont know Bel but those who dont understand it would seem as Bel missed.

"Uhm okay" Fran turned over and laid flat on the bed his arms at his side and his feet together.. kind of. He turned his head to the side to look at Bel. "Like this?" He chirped and smiled at Bel. He was trying to stay calm.

"yep" Bel said as he stood in the gap of the strings. Bel threw a flurry of blades as it hit the wall. A few of the blade hit something in mid air as Bel continued to throw. A low groan was hear as the blades hit. Bel disappeared as he kicked the figure. "Show yourself" He growled

Fran watched for a moment and then squeaked and looked away his eyes closed his face pressed into the bed. His hands went to his ears and he whimpered. "Why cant they leave us alone" He whined his voice muffled in the blankets.

Bel frowned as the figure appeared. "Bel" the figure smirked as Bel gave a frown. "Raiku" Bel frowned as his other personality some how made a split. "I missed you" Raiku said sarcastically. Bel scoffed as he pulled back his blades. He cleaned off the bloody ones as he glared. "what is it do you want." he spatted.

Fran sat up know thinking it was safe or somewhat so. He looked at Bel then Raiku then back again. "?" His expression was questioning. He crawled to the edge of the bed trying to stay behind Bel. He peaked around him to look at Raiku.

Raiku looked at the peeking head. "and thats Fran" he said as he walked around his normal personalities bed. "Your cute" he grinned as Bel rolled his eyes. "And wheres Eisuke?" he asked as he looked over at his look alike. The only differences were their attitudes and their eye color.

Fran squeaked and back pedaled on the bed so that he wasn't so close to Raiku. "Th-thank you" He said to the comment a small blush worked its way onto his cheeks. The man looked like Bel it wasn't his fault. He blinked hearing the next personality's name. If there were three Bel's in one room he wasn't going to survive.

"umm i think in the living room" Raiku said as he looked over at Bel. "EISUKE" Raiku yelled as the other personality popped in. "What" he hissed as he looked at the three in the room. "What do you want?" he asked "why you guys are out here" Bel frowned as he looked between the two.

Fran squeaked again in surprise and jumped. He ended up falling off the bed onto the floor his legs in the air. "D-Don't mind me" He spoke quietly and didn't make an attempt to move at all. He stared at the ceiling.

Bel looked over at Fran as he picked him up placing him on the bed. "Sorry it happens sometimes" Bel said as Eisuke smirked and Raikue chuckled. "yeah we do leave Bels body sometimes" Raiku said as he pointed at the blue/green eyed male.

Fran nodded. He was fully aware of the personalities coming out every now and then he just hadn't known they actually separated from Bel's body. Fran clung to Bel staring at the two others and shaking slightly. He thought he'd gotten used to it but he hadn't seen either personality in a while.

Bel looked at Fran, "alright you two go out or something hes freaking out" Bel said as he gave a sigh. "Aww thats mean" Raiku stated as he looked at Eisuke who was walking out of the room. "Fine ill leave but ill be back" he said jokingly.

Fran looked up at Bel with a strange expression then he leaned up and kissed Bel hard smack on the mouth. He wanted to make sure it was the right Bel. After all they all looked alike. Fran moved his arms around Bel's neck. YUP it was the right Bel.

Bel was suprised by the kiss as he pulled back. "what up?" he asked as he looked at Fran. Bel was waiting for a reply. He hadnt seen Eisuke and Raiku out in awhile. They usually had something to do. Bel gave a sigh as he shook his head.

Fran licked his lips. "I wanted to make sure it was you" He smiled and licked his lips again. "Bel always tastes like cake" Fran giggled and leaned again Bel. "When are we going to Italy" He questioned.

"umm i think it was friday" he said as he gave a smile. Bel kissed Fran on the forehead. "what would you like to do for the rest of the week?" he asked as he tried to remember what he needed to do before they would leave for italy.

Fran rocked back and forth on the bed and looked around. "Well depending on what today is is dependent on what we do for the rest of the week" He smiled sweetly and giggled. He laid back and sighed loudly.

"i think todays wednesday" Bel said as he looked at Fran. "well either way im skipping since i need to pack" Bel yawned as he laid down on the space left over. Bel stared at his white ceiling. He missed his black, red and purple walls.

"Ribbit" Fran giggle and looked at Bel. "Your homesick?" Fran frowned and leaned over Bel. He touched his nose to Bel's closing his eyes, he kissed Bel softly and laid down half ontop of Bel half on the bed.


	7. Confession Part 6 series 2

"no not really though i do miss my sexy walls" Bel said as he wrapped his arms around Fran. Bel gave a smile "did i tell you that im not coming back to japan after we go to italy?" Bel asked as he gave a sad smile. Bel wasnt sure what he was going to do. His stories sat in the corner of his desk unfinished.

At first the words didn't register in Fran's mind. He sometimes went brain dead around Bel, because well just because he could. But after a few minutes what Bel had said clicked into his mind and he felt a small tightening his chest and he looked up at Bel. "What do you mean?"

"i plan to stay back and continue with my quote 'normal' life" Bel said as he looked at Fran. Bel gave a sigh as he wondered how Fran would react. "i dont plan to come back but you can decide if you want to stay in Italy or come back to Japan." Bel said as he waited for a reply.

"I guess i'll decide when the time comes" Fran spoke softly. He looked at Bel and smiled the subject slipping from his mind. "Is Italy warm?" He asked quietly.

"slightly warm though it has very nice weather" Bel said as he smiled at Fran. "anyways dropping that subject" Bel said as he kissed Frans forehead. "What would you like to do tomorrow?" He asked

"I'd like to stay all snuggled up in your arms for the next however many days... except when i get hungry or need the bathroom" Fran giggle and looked at Bel smiling. His eyes were alight with his sudden urge of love and happiness.

"oh really now?" Bel asked as he gave a smile. "we could do that" Bel chuckled as he gave a light yawn. Bel looked over at the clock as it said 9 PM. "I wonder if the other two are home yet" he thought aloud as he went inside his mind in search of his other two personalities.

"I'm sorry i panicked when they came out I've met them before but i didn't know they'd separate from your actual body" He stared at the wall closing his eyes slightly. He smiled to himself this would be a good week.

"its fine" Bel said as he gave a chuckle. "i forgot to tell you they come out once in awhile" Bel said as he listened closely to the sounds. Bel couldnt find his other personalities in his head. And so he knew they where still out and about.

Fran smiled and kept close to Bel. He nibbled on Bel's neck and kissed the corner of his mouth. "It's fine" He looked around for a moment then sat up he was on Bel's lap fully now. "Listen Bel we have to promise each other something..." He trailed off then went back into it. ".. no more secrets"

"umm okay" Bel said as he gave an oof as Fran sat on his lap. Bel gave a quizical look "and why do you say so?" he asked as he kissed Fran on the lips before he stared off at his computer. Bel wondered why Fran was saying such statement.

"Because i don't to be in high school and have wrinkles" Fran joked smacking his hands against his own cheeks. He looked down at Bel and giggled before leaning down and kissing Bel's lips. "Your staring at your computer"

"am i?" He asked as he gave a chuckle "you wont have wrinkles" Bel said as he kissed Fran back. "Your to sexy to have wrinkles" Bel smiled "though i know about 2 people who do" he smirked as he remembered Xanxus and Squalo. Those two were scary weird.

Fran blushed and giggled hiding his face in Bel's shirt. He nibbled on Bel's shirt boredly. "Bel I'm bored" He looked up and stared at Bel smiling. He looked away and ran his fingers through his hair.

"well theres homework we could do or watch a movie and or sleep" Bel said as he gave a smile. Bel removed his crown as he placed it on his bed side as his jacket sat on his chair. Bel gave a yawn, "cause im sleepy" he blushed.

Fran curled up to Bel and yawned. His head thumped down onto Bel's chest and he closed his eyes. "I thought you'd never say so" He mumbled and was out by the time the words came out of his mouth. He still had a small smile

Bel slowly fell asleep as he went through his mind for his personalities. He didnt get a reply as he looked for the two. Bel would go and hunt for them the next morning if they werent back by then. It wouldve been awkward for 3 look alikes to walk around.

Fran twitched in his sleep. He seemed to move around more often then not and in the following few minutes he was already half on the bed half not. His eyes were closed calmly but his whole frame seemed to tense up.

Bel heard the door open as his eyes flickered open. Bel tried to let Fran lay on the bed as he went out and looked for Raiku and Eisuke. Bel went and found the two sitting on the couch conversing as he looked at them. "alright back" Bel said as he glared at the two.

Fran awoke and tried moved so he was on the bed correctly. He didn't notice the absence of Bel at first but then he did and he freaked. He bolted upright and looked around the room. His eyes started to water. 'what if he left me here' he thought to himself at the thought that Bel had left for italy and left him behind. The thought wasn't a pleasant one and he sat in the bed hugging his knee's and sobbing for a long time.

Bel heard sobs as he walked into his room. "whats wrong?" he asked as he hugged Fran. "im here i was just talking to Raiku and Eisuke" Bel said as he hugged the smaller male. Bel was pretty sure Fran was freaking out of his nonpresence but he said nothing.

"Bel!" Fran flung his arms around Bel's neck and pressed his face against his chest. He should have known better then to think that Bel had left him all alone. He just freaked out sometimes. His sobs were muffled and slowly stopped leaving Fran's small form shuddering as he struggled to get air. The after effects of crying.

Bel gave a chuckle, "calm down now im not going anywhere" He said as he held Fran close. Bel looked as Raiku and Eisuke walked in. "Hey mind going back now?" he asked as they shrugged and disappeared before his eyes. Bel gave a sigh as he went and mentally check to make sure.

Fran shuddered and straightened his hands on the covers of the bed holding himself up. His breaths coming in short shuddering gasps, his eyes red form crying. "I'm sorry you weren't here and after yesterday with the... three of you...i panicked"

"its okay" Bel said in a calm voice as he held Fran. Bel kissed him on the forehead before he pulled out a necklace. "hey Fran want to see something?" he asked as his fist closed over the necklace that Bel held out in front of the boy.

Fran looked up rubbing his eyes. "What is it" He asked lifting his hand to Bel's trying without much effort to pry open his fingers. He looked up at Bel tilting his head to the side. "Tell me please".

Bel opened his hand to reveal a locket necklace. "open it" Bel whispered as he gave a fake smile. Bel usually didnt open the lock often since it held so many memories. Bel wondered what Fran would say when he sees what was inside.

Fran looked at the locket and then carefully help it in his hand. He handled it like a professional would, he'd dealt with jewelry before when he was working for Rukudo. He opened it carefully then looked up at Bel.

Bel gave a smile as Fran opened the lock. "its not that important" Bel said as he poked the younger males cheeks. Bel pointed "thats me" he joked "obviously and thats" Bel pointed to the other picture "Koro-chan" He smirked.

"Koro-chan? Who's that?" He looked at the locket then up at Bel again and tilted his head to the side. His green eyes sparkled with interest as he bounced up and down. "Tell me tell me please please please" He begged and leaned closer to Fran.

"again with the persistancy" he sighed "and so no im not gunna tell you cause then something bad will happen" he sighed as he covered Frans eyes. Bel took the lock as he placed it back into his pocket. _"youll find out eventually"_ Bel thought.

"Bel you promised no secrets i don't care if something bad happens a promise is a promise" He pouted folding his arms over his chest. He looked up at Bel with sad eyes his hair was clinging to his face at the moment.

Bel gave a sigh "fine Koro was someone i went out with before i came here" Bel started "though before i left something bad happened and will Koro is sorta..." Bels voice trailed off as he remembered his past lover. Bel only went out with one person in his life till now.

"Oh I'm sorry i didn't meant to pry" Fran held his hands up and frowned. "Don't be sad" He flung his arms around Bel's neck. "If you wanna cry you can but i might cry to if i see you crying" He hugged Bel really tight around his neck.

"silly im not gunna cry" Bel said as he hugged Fran. "now come on im getting hungry" Bel said as his stomach began to grumble. "it says if you dont hurry its going to eat you alive" Bel smiked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I wouldn't mind" Fran tripped off the bed regained his footing and ran after Bel. "When i first met Eisuke he tried to eat me... or was that Raiku" He thought for a moment but couldn't remember. He caught up to Bel in the kitchen and jumped up onto the counter top.

"i dont remember either" Bel chuckled as he pulled out some rice, edds and bacon. Bel pulled out a pan and a cutting board as he began to cut the bacon and cook it. Bel pulled out some seasoning and a bowl and fork as he cracked the eggs.

Fran kicked his legs back and forth watching Bel intently. "I'm hungry" He complained looking at the food licking his lips. His eyes went back to Bel and he tilted his head to the side. "Really really hungry"

"okay okay chill" Bel said as he finished with the bacon Bel placed it into the egg mixture as he poured oil into the pan. Bel stirred the egg until the yolk was mixed in. Bel turned and popped the rice into the microwave for a good 2 minutes. Bel then began on the omelet.

Fran kicked his legs back and forth hitting the heels of his feet against the cabinets. His stomach growled loudly and he reached over to grab a piece of bacon. Tossing it into his mouth he gasped because it was hot and then finished eating it.

Bel chuckled as he turned off the heat and dumped the omelet out onto a plate as he pulled out the rice. Bel opened the top as steam raised. Bel went and found two bowls as he placed them out. Pulling out a spoon Bel split the rice half way into the bowl. Bel handed one to Fran as he kept one. Bel placed the spoon into the sink along with everything else as he found some chopsticks and a fork. Bel split the omelet and said "eat but be careful its hot"

Fran took the chopsticks and quickly started to eat wincing every once and a while when he burnt his tongue. He made noises of delight and approval. He finished and hiccupped smiled and giggled. "that was the best"

"your weird" Bel sighed as he munched slowly at his rice and eggs. Bel gave a sigh, "you should really slow down" Bel said through a mouthful of rice. Bel gave a sneeze as a couple pieces of rice flew from his mouth. "opps" he grinned as he cleaned up the rice.

Fran smile and giggled and reached over to wipe Bel's mouth. He smiled leaning all the way over the table to kiss Bel softly. "I'm not the one that is spitting rice everywhere." he giggled again and stretched leaning back in his chair.

"oh hush" Bel said as he kissed Fran back. Bel gave a sigh as he finished up eating. Standing up Bel collected the dishes and placed them into the sink. "what would you like to do today?" he asked as he walked over to Fran.

"I don't know" Fran purred standing up and leaping up into Bel's arms wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. He smiled and nibbled on Bel's lower lip asking for a kiss in the small action.

Bell rolled his eyes as he kissed Fran. He licked Frans lower lip for permission as he held the smaller male. Bel didnt want him to fall even though his legs were wrapped around him.

Fran melted closer to Bel his expression going from begging to happy and delighted. He kissed back softly granting Bel permission. He purred again and let out a small sweet little giggle.


	8. Confession Part 7 series 2

Bel gained permission as his tongue roamed Frans mouth. He gave a smile as he continued kissing Fran until air was required. Bel gave a grin and went back to kissing the male.

Fran was panting but didn't want the kiss to end. He blushed bright red and closed his eyes kissing back with force. He smiled into it groaning and flicking his tongue so it touched Bel's every know and then.

Bel grinned as he continued to kiss Fran. "you...need...to..breath..." Bel said in between kisses. Bels tongue explored the familiar cavern as he gave a sigh. He soon pulled back to catch breath.

Fran curled slightly resting his head against Bel's chest panting heavily. He always forgot to breath while kissing. He stared at the ground and caught his breath. He looked up at Bel and smiled his lips swollen from the force of the kiss but barely noticeable.

Bel chuckled as he headed towards the couch. "Babe you gotta breath and stop smashing our lips" He said as he sat down. Bel gave a smile as his hands wrapped around Fran. Bel loved Fran very much and though Italy was nearing he would hope Fran would stay with him.

Fran still had his legs around Bel's waist and he smiled. "I know but i get all hot and brain dead that i forget" He said in a childish voice giggling and licking his lips again. He started to kiss and nibble on Bel's neck.

"doesnt mean you shouldnt breath" Bel said as he gave a sigh. Bel then let go of Fran, "hmm im bored" he sighed as he looked at the green haired male. Bel poked Frans cheeks, "your cheeks are so cute" he smiled

Fran blushed and looked away. "Cheeks cant be cute" He said his eyes resting on his lap. He smiled to himself. Fran looked up know and smiled at Bel. "I'm bored to what do you want to do?" He questioned

"on you yes" Bel smiled as he thought. "how bout the park i wanna play on the swings" Bel grinned as he placed Fran on the side before standing up and acting like a kid. "OMG push me push me" he said in a childish voice before laughing.

Fran laughed and stood up. "Fine we'll go to the parks" He smiled and tiptoed close to Bel kissing him softly. "And know i wont push you your much bigger then i am" He hooked his arm around Bel's and smiled.

"i know" he giggled as he walked towards the door. "id push you" he grinned as he slipped into his shoes. Bel opened the door as he waited for Fran to exit. Once Fran left Bel closed the door and headed down the stairs.

Fran walked beside Bel smiling. His walking was more like skipping but who was going to judge. He had a huge smile on his face and instead of holding Bel's hand he slid his hand into one of Bel's front pants pockets.

Bel chuckled as he draped his arms over the bouncing Fran. Bel found the swings as he ran towards it. "COME ON" he grinned as he waved at Fran. Bel liked swings it was fun and so he usually just chilled when it came to it.

Fran smiled and ran after him. He slid to a stop kicking up dirt and fell over onto the swing seat. He blinked and smiled looking up at Bel. "That was fun" He said smiling big and tilting his head to the side.

Bel sat down on the swing as he gave a laugh. "was it now?" he asked as he swung back and forth. Bel with each swing he got higher. Bel gave a grin as some of the wind pushed aside his hair. Bel gave a light giggle as he swung.

Fran watched as Bel swung on the swing. He sat on his swing properly and waited patiently. Bel had said he'd push him on the swing but he didn't want to ruin Bel's fun by asking him to stop his own swinging to push Fran.

Bel jumped off and walked behind Fran as he pulled the swing and pushed. "hehe you shouldve said something" He smiled as he pushed Fran as he gave a smile. "I wouldnt have mind to stop and pushed you" Bel said.

"Oh" Fran held onto the chains that held the swings up and closed his eyes. The air blowing through his hair felt good. "You looked like you were having fun i didn't want to be a bother"

"Fran i wouldnt be bothered if it was for you" He said as he continued to push the male. Once Bel couldnt push no more he went and started on his swing. Bel smiled as he swung back and forth. "i love swings" he said as his hair flew along with the swing.

Fran didn't speak he was thinking on something. He watched at Bel went to a different swing and started to swing and then he realized he had to keep his swing going. So he started to swing though he was clumsy. His eyes watched Bel but still he didn't speak.

Bel looked at Fran as he wondered what he was thinking about. "Fran what are you thinking about?" he asked as he stopped swinging slowly. When Bel was able to stop he looked at Fran and leaned against the chains of the swings. "Whats on your mind?" he asked

"Nothing" Fran said staring out into space. His cheek was pressed against the swings chain and he was just staring at absolutely nothing. He sighed and shook his head looking over at Bel. "Can we go to Italy now"

"at this moment?" Bel asked sort of surprised. "why would you want to go now?" he asked as he leaned against the chain. "I mean we only have a few days left and we need to pack" Bel said as he stood up and walked over to Fran.

"I don't know i just want to go there i guess" He shrugged and looked up at Bel. "I'm anxious thats all" He sighed closing his eyes and rocking back and forth on the swing. He coughed once and opened his eyes again giving Bel a smile.

"well if we pack tonight and finish then we can go tomorrow" Bel said "thats only if you still want to go early" Bel gave a smile as he pulled out his phone and texted his members in Italy. Bel was also worried about Fran but he wouldnt ask.

"okay" Fran smiled and went back to staring into space. He moved the swing back and forth using his ankles. His eyes were starting to close but he wasn't tired. He leaned against the chains and looked around the park. "Bel can we go for a walk?" Fran looked up at Bel with his greenish eyes and made the puppy face.

"sure" Bel smiled as he held out a hand. "where ever you want to go" Bel said as he replied to a text with his other hand. Bel gave a yawn as he looked at the texter. It was Tsuna, Bel replied to his message with a 'Hey' as he waited for Fran.

Fran jumped up and took hold of Bel's free hand. He smiled up at Bel and then started to walked down the street pulling him along. It wasn't bright out almost dark with just a little hint of light. He frowned and looked around.

Bel gave a confused look at Fran as he was pulled. "what up?" he asked as he recieved a text. Bel gave a yawn as he looked at the boy. Bel looked around as it seemed to have been getting 'dark'. He was pretty sure it was bright awhile ago. Bel shrugged as he waited for Fran to say something.

"Huh?" Fran slowed down and looked up at Bel. "Sorry i didn't mean to pull you" He let go of Bel's hand and ran his fingers through his green blue hair and looked around. Rubbing his hands up and down his arms to keep the slight chillness away. He reached for Bel's hand again and leaned his head against Bel's arm.

"Its fine" Bel said as he gave a smile. Bel hugged Fran as he gave a light yawn. "Fran what do you want to do now?" he asked as he looked at his boyfriend. Bel pushed a bit of his bangs to the side as his greenish blue eyes shined.

"I just wanna walk around a little bit... then can we go home and pack?" Fran looked up at Bel and smiled. He focused his eyes ahead of him and looked around. There wasn't anyone around. "I wanna see where you are really from" Fran said quietly.

Bel shrugged "alright whatever you want" Bel said as he looked at Fran. Bel heard what Fran said but he said nothing since he didnt want something to happen. Bel gave a yawn as he kissed Frans forehead. He wondered if Fran could live in the world of hitmans if he were to live in Italy.

Fran smiled and closed his eyes for a moment then he opened them and looked around. He pulled Bel with him as he walked swiftly over to a tree. Without a word he dropped Bel's hand and started to climb up the tree.

Bel watched as Fran climbed the tree. He looked around at the grass before he sat down. Bel was slightly sleepy as he picked away at the grass. Bel gave a grin as he thought about being with everyone. Though he would go back to his stoic evil self he would have fun.

Fran climbed onto a branch and tilted his head to the side. He leaned over and looked at a birds nest. He laid across the branch and looked at Fran. He giggled. "Hi Bel" He waved and nearly fell. He yelped.

Bel stood up as he looked at Fran. "dont fall" he said as he remembered when he used to climb trees. Now everything was in a jump. Bel gave a sigh as he stared into the darkness. Taking out his blades Bel threw them at the tree trunk.

Sitting on the branch calmly Fran smiled. "Bel can we go home know i want to leave tomorrow for italy" He jumped out of the tree landing none to gracefully on the ground in front of Bel. He slipped and fell on his bum but it didn't hurt.

Bel helped Fran up as he gave a nod. "alright then lets go home" He said as he waited for Fram to say something and leave as he gave a yawn. Bel would need to pack pretty much his important things and throw out some stuff before they would be able to leave.

Fran smiled and grabbed Bel's hand. "Italy is gonna be fun" He chirped and pulled Bel towards the house. Once at the house he opened the door and ran inside. Slowly gathering anything he could grab. "Hurry up Bel"

"alright alright" Bel said as he went and pulled out what he needed. Bel stacked up his belongings as he gave a yawn. "Fran are you really that anxious to go to Italy?" Bel asked as he wrapped his arms around Fran.


	9. Confession Part 8 series 2

"Yes" He looked up at Bel craning his neck to see him. "I want to see where you really live" He smiled and kissed Bel's chin. "I wanna meet other people that are in your life besides your other personalities... no offence to them or anything but I'm a needy person and I to go to Italy right now" He giggled and slipped from Bel's hold with ease. "Please" He added in not wanting to sound demanding.

"alright alright then" Bel yawned. "lets get some sleep finish up tomorrow morning and we can leave that afternoon" Bel said as he gave a sigh. "And i know your a needy person but chill Italy wont move anywhere you know"

Fran sighed and flopped down on the bed exhausted. "Okay" He said quietly. Standing he walked across the room and pulled a long shirt out of a pile of shirts. He quickly undressed and then redressed in the long shirt and a pair of shorts. The shirt itself fell to about his knees. He looked at Bel smiled and then walked back to the bed flopping back down and curling up.

Bel chuckled as he changed into a pair of loose black basketball shorts and a tshirt. Bel threw his clothes into a box as he walked over to the bed. Turning on the night lamp Bel turned off the main light. Bel climbed into bed as he wrapped his arms around Fran.

Fran smiled and snuggled close to Bel. "Will they like me?" He asked his forehead pressed against Bel's chest. He'd been so excited about going to Italy with Bel that he'd never even thought about all Bel's friends might think.

"they will" Bel said as he gave a yawn. "you wont be hated though teased im not sure about" Bel said as he gave a quiet 'yup'. Bel knew that his teammates liked picking on people and it would be a pain if he had Fran crying since he would have alot to work on.

"I can take teasing" Fran whispered drifting to sleep. He snuggled close to Bel and soon he was fast asleep. He slept quietly unmoving holding onto Bel's shirt and blowing out breaths every few minutes.

Bel turned off the night lamp as he thought about things. He wondered alot as he slowly drifted off into sleep. He breathed steadily as he dreamt of the normal blackness as it had hinted images of random people.

Fran slept very well waking at about nine the next morning. He didn't move from Bel's arms though. No he felt safe and he didn't know what would happen in Italy this was probably they'd be able to share a bed.

Bel soon awoke around 9:30 AM as he turned his head and looked at the green blob. "Fran?" he asked as he gave a yawn. Bel rubbed the sleep out of his eyes so he could see clearly. "oh it is you morning" he said as he kissed Fran's hair. Bel looked at the ceiling, "wanna stay like this or finish packing?" he asked

"Stay like this a bit longer" Fran mumbled and snuggled as close as humanly possible to Bel. "Just a little longer just like this" He whispered clutching Bel's shirt in his hands. He didn't say anything more. He didn't need too nor did he want to.

Bel nodded as he held Fran close. Bel loved how Fran would always pick what he wanted to do. Bel gave a sigh as he remembered what else he needed to pack for the trip.

Fran closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Bel. How long could they stay like this? Would they be able to in Italy? Fran sniffled and tears welled up in his eyes. What would he do if they couldn't.

Bel saw tears as he looked at Fran. "whats wrong?" he asked as he wiped away his tears. "are you worrying about something?" he asked as he wiped away Frans tears. "it will be okay whatever your worrying about ill fix it" he said as he kissed his forehead.

"Bel I want to go to Italy but I'm afraid I won't get anytime to be with you" He sniffled sobbing into Bel's shirt. He wanted to go but he also wanted to have Bel all to himself no matter how selfish the idea was.

"that wont happen" he said as he held Fran close. "i can request for you to stay with me" he said "and plus im my own person back in Italy they cant do anything about it." Bel gave a small smile as he thought about how Fran was worrying.

"Promise" Fran sat up now and was looking down at Bel. This was something he was serious about. He cheeks were tear stained his eyes red and swollen. He swung his legs over the side of the bed leaning down to give Bel a kiss. "You have to promise" He whispered.

"i promise" Bel said as he kissed Fran back. Bel sat up on the bed and gave a smile. "but the only time we will be separate is when i get a mission" he said as he gave a sigh. "that will be only if you want to work with me" he blushed.

"I'll think about it" Fran said quietly. He slid off the bed and dressed quickly finished his packing and looked at Bel. "I'm ready when you are ready" He smiled and ran his fingers threw his hair to get rid of any knots.

Bel rolled his eyes as he stood up and went to finish packing as he then changed into some clean clothing. Bel flipped open his cellphone as he called up a few people. He needed to get their stuff to Italy without it being bother as well as tickets.

Fran sat swinging his legs back and forth. He wore black shorts that cut off mid thigh and a button down gray shirt. The top few and bottom few buttons were open. Any other person might have found it to be too reveling, but Fran didn't mind it at all. His legs were smooth like a girls and everything about him fit the criteria of a girl if he had to he'd pretend to be one.

Bel gave a sigh as he finished up. Bel walked over to Fran as he gave a smile. "im done theyre should be people to come pick up our stuff and we can go" he said as he kissed Fran. Bel waited for him to say something as he gave a yawn.

Fran smiled and threw his arms around Bel's neck and kissed him back hard. He smiled and kept his arms around Bel's neck. "I can't wait" He said with a wide grin. "I'm only sad because I'll have to share you" He pouted.

"alright alright" he said as he kissed Fran back. "i dont think youll need to share me" he chuckled "everyone has their own partners to worry about" he grinned.

Fran giggled and snuggled close to Bel. He nipped at the taller male's neck and licked him dropping kisses. "I love you Bel" He whispered. Tiptoeing his brushed his hips against Bel's and gave another giggle.

"i love you too" Bel said as he gave a smile. A knock on the door was heard as Bel broke apart. "hmm" he hummed as he headed for the door. He opened it to find some people "hey" he said as they nodded. "we came to get your stuff Bel-sama" Bel nodded "its everything in the boxes" he said as he stood aside to let them in. "lose anything and you will lose your job and possibly more" he said in a flat voice as they walked in.

Fran ran into the living room and jumped onto Bel's back. "Bel-san"^^. don't scare them before I get a chance too" Fran frowned wrapping his arms around Bel's neck and his legs around his waist so that his hands were on Bel's chest. One of the men looked at Fran and then Fran's shorts and half unbuttoned shirt and mumbled something. "Bel-san i think there's a secret going around"

Bel sighed, "well if you want to have fun then you can go fix the little secret" he said as he held Fran keeping him from falling. Bel sighed, "tell me your going to change" he said as he gave a smirk. He really didnt mind since they werent really going to be sharing the plane/jet with anyone.

"do i have too" Fran whined. He pouted and clung to Bel. "That's not fair its so hot i don't want to were jeans and I like my shirt" Fran slid off Bel's back to the ground and he stared at the men carrying the boxes.

"you dont have to change into jeans change into some basketball shorts then" he said as he gave a chuckle. "you know i love you" he said as he poked Fran's cheek. Bel gave a yawn as he spun around for a bit.

"Then why do I have to change this looks cute and i don't own basketball shorts" He looked up at Bel giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Please can't I wear them" He quivered his lip to look like he might cry.

"fine you can" he said as he kissed Fran. "just dont cry" he said as he gave a weak smile. "if you do then ima have to figure a way to calm you down" he said as he held Fran close. Bel waited for the people to leave as he gave a nod. "ready to go?" he asked.


	10. Confession Part 9 series 2

Vy: In order for me to continue id like 10 reviews for this total story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER FROM KHR! I _**ONLY **_ OWN THE PLOT!

* * *

"Yup I've been ready" Fran smiled and wrapped his arms around Bel's neck and kissed him hard on the lips. He wasn't that great at it but he was trying. Pulling away he wiped a little drool off his chin and giggled blushing. "Ready"

Bel gave a smile as he took Fran's hand and lead him outside. He found the car as he opened the door and pulled Fran with him. Closing the door as the drive began driving Bel gave a smile. "would you like Private or Public?" he asked as he waited for a response.

"Private" Fran sat down in the car. He rested his hands on his knees and touched his elbows together. He was blushing heavily and staring at the car's carpeting. He fell quiet and didn't speak again waiting for Bel's response.

Bel nodded as he looked at the driver who nodded back. "Private it is" he said as he gave a smile. He found it funny how Fran didnt fit into his life but now he somewhat did. Bel said nothing as he stared at out the window.

Fran blushed deeper and hugged his knees, resting his head on Bel's shoulder. He looked up at Bel. He tugged on his shirt so that Bel was level with him and he kissed him again. He moved to sit on Bel's lap his legs wrapping around Bel's waist.

Bel gave a laugh as Fran did what he did. He kissed him as he gave a smile. Bel draped his arms around Fran's shoulder. "whatcha thinking about" he asked as he ruffled Frans hair. Bel yawned as he stared out the window.

"I was just thinking that Italy is going to be fun" He stayed on Bel's lap playing with Bel's hair. He didn't know what else to say. Laying down half on Bel half on the car's seat he lifted his legs so his feet touched the ceiling of the car.

Bel laughed as he gave a nod. "well it will be fun" he grinned as he poked Frans cheeks. Giving a yawn Bel nearly slipped in and out of sleep as they reached the airport. It was a private airport for the Varia's and the Vongolas. Bel poked Fran. "come on" he smiled.

Fran sat up and slipped out of the car taking sunglasses out of his pocket and sliding them onto his face. Mumbling a complaint about the sun being to bright. He looked around and stretched. The he blinked and pushed the glasses up squinting. "Why is there a guy with a camera"

"Who knows but lets find out" he said as he stood next to Fran his bangs covered his eyes. Bel took Frans hand as he thanked the driver and headed off to where they were supposed to board. Bel stared at the person Fran was talking about as he gave a chuckle.

Fran led the way to the plane running over to it and climbing up the stairs and ducking inside. "Hurry up I wanna go" He sat down in a seat and giggled. Its comfy. He smiled and laid back. "Bel is that man gone"

"not really hes kinda tagging along" Bel said as the person sat in the back. Bel nodded, "no pictures Dino" he said as he glared at the man. Dino smirked, "Hey reborn asked for them" Dino shrugged as Bel gave a sigh.

Fran lifted his sunglasses pulling them off he stared at Dino. "Um Hi" He tilted his head to the side and looked at Bel mouthing 'who is he'. He hid under a blanket that was in the plane. He sighed and looked around.

Bel chuckled "Dino is also a member of the mafia though with out his family hes clumsy in which we should avoid him at the time" Bel said as Dino gave a sigh. "hey" he frowned "Its true so STAY SEATED" Bel emphasized the seated.

Fran sat up in the seat and looked around. "Are we there yet" He looked from Bel to Dino glaring at Dino and standing up. He seated himself on Bel's lap. Still he was glaring evil daggers at Dino. If looks could kill Dino would be dead.

Dino gave a weak smile as he looked at Fran. Bel smiled as he wrapped his arms around Frans waist. "he's not gunna do anything" Bel stated as he looked over at Dino who was staring at the camera. Bel knew that Dino couldnt take pictures since he would fail to do so. "Hey Bel how do you work this?" he asked as he studied the camera.

Fran snuggled up to Bel closing his eyes and falling asleep. He wasn't snoring or anything just completely still and quiet. He twitched once when the plane had a little bump but that was it. He sighed sleepily and clung to Bel.

Bel gave a smile as Fran slept. He stared at Dino who was sleeping also. Bel took out the locket as he opened it. Staring at the picture he gave a smile. He wondered if that person ever forgave him. Bel gave a yawn as he closed the locket and soon fell asleep.

A few hours later Fran woke up. He'd had a bad dream and was sweating and panting. Small whimpers passed through the young green haired boy's lips. "Are we almost there?" He asked looking around. His eyes darted around the interior of the plane and he sighed.

Bel awoke to the sound of Fran. "almost" he said as he gave a sigh. Bel hugged Fran as he tried to calm him down. "its okay" he said as he gave a yawn. "what did you dream of?" he asked as he looked worriedly at Fran.

Fran sniffled and closed his eyes. "It's nothing" He shook his head over and over. "It's nothing" He repeated as well. He stood up and paced back and forth. He rubbed his eyes and plopped back down in a seat.

Bel hugged Fran as he gave a yawn. "if its nothing you wouldnt act like that" he stated as he gave another yawn. "if you want something to do you should explore" he said as he gave a smile before closing his eyes.

Fran sighed. "Explore the plane?" He giggled. "More likely not Bel" He laid back and sighed. "Planes are know fun when theres nothing to do" He huffed and closed his eyes warily not wanting to sleep anymore.

"hey this plane if you go back a little further there is something to do" he said as he opened his eyes and gave a smile. "or we can go play" he said as he slightly emphasized play. Bel gave a yawn as he ruffled Frans hair. "you should rest" he sigh.

"I've slept most of the flight though" He heard the word play and blushed slightly with a small smile. "That sounds promising" He giggled taking Bel's hand and pulling him. He kept pulling until Bel got up.

"alright" he said as he stood up and dragged Fran out back as he gave a smile. "what shall we do my hime" he asked as he closed the door behind them. Bel hugged Fran as he gave a smile.

Fran blushed at the word hime. He knew it meant princess and he never actually thought of himself as a princess. One he was clumsy, two he had temperament issues and three he was very clumsy. He looked up at Bel and hugged back.

Bel hugged Fran back as he kissed the smaller male on his lips. "i love you" he whispered as he thought about what was going to happen in Italy. He was wondering how people would react to Fran though it wouldnt matter.

Fran's blush was a bright red and he kissed back. "Nnn I love you too Bel" He managed to speak around the kiss not wanting to let the kiss end. Who knew if they'd have any time to kiss once they got to Italy.

Bel gave a smile as he licked Frans lower lips for entrance. Bel topped Fran as he gave a smile. He waited for Frans permission as he continued to kiss the male. Giving a sigh Bel slowly changed to Raiku.

Fran opened his mouth a little granting Bel what he wanted. He made little purring sound. His arms wrapped around Bel's neck and he wrapped his legs around Bel's waist. Gasping for breath but not breaking the kiss.

Normal Bel and Raiku battled as Raiku took over. "now my hime" he said as he gave a smirk. He explored Fran's well known cavern as he gave a light quiet moan. He continued kissing the smaller male as he pulled away enough for air. He went back as his hands took course.

Fran whimpered when the contact was gone. He was so dazed that he didn't even notice it was Raiku. No one would blame him they looked alike sounded alike, were in the same body and such. When the kiss returned Fran hungrily took it. He whimpered again when his hands began to move.

Raiku continued to move his hands as he looked at Fran. He kissed the male and wondered how Bel was feeling. Kissing Fran his eyes had a hint of lust in them. Raiku flopped back and forth between himself and original Bel. Eisuke was trying to escape but the fight between the other two stopped him.

Frans arms only wrapped around him tighter. It was common for the green hair boy to forget about Bel's two other personality's and at the moment he was unaware of the fight going on inside his mind. He suddenly yelped and jumped clinging to Bel tightly. A pin had poked him right in his back.

Raiku pulled Fran back a little as he spotted the pin. He pulled it out as he gave a frown. He wondered how it had gotten there. Looking around he found that there were a couple other hanging around on the couch, floor, wall, table and whatever else you could pin a person against. He was going to be giving everyone a problem if he cant figure out how it got there. Raiku looked at Fran as his eyes carried worry in them. "are you okay?" he asked.

Fran nodded and stared at Raiku long and hard. Something wasn't right here. He blinked and pushed him away. "Your not Bel" He shouted his eyes already watering. "Why can't you just leave us alone... I want Bel not you or Eisuke I only want Bel" He covered his face with his hands and sobbed. It seemed to always happened when they were about to do something, it was depressing.

Raiku disappeared in a flash as he hugged Fran. "sorry" he whispered as he looked at Fran. "im sorry" he said as he stood up and walked a distant away from Fran. Bel gave a sad smile as a tear ran down his face. Bel wasnt the type to cry but it seemed to have flowed naturally.


	11. Confession Part 10 series 2

Fran rubbed his eyes and looked at Bel across the room from him. He leaped at him and flung his arms around his neck. He purposely fell back words and hugged Bel's upper torso to his chest. "Please don't apologize it's not your fault" The smaller nuzzled Bel's head and whimpered. "I didn't mean to yell I'm sorry"

Bel gave a weak nod as he wiped away his tears. He held Fran as he couldnt move. _"damn"_ he thought as he tilted his head aside to see what was up. Bel muttered something as no sound was heard. You could only see his lips move. Bel was frustrated as he laid there.

Fran leaned down and kissed Bel softly. "I'm sorry" He kept saying over and over again. He hugged Bel tightly and sniffled. He was trying not to cry but it was hard. He had know idea why this was so upsetting. It was just frustrating when one of the others tried to take advantage of him when he wanted Bel to be there.

Bel just hugged Fran as he moved his mouth to speak. "Its fine" he said in a low whisper as he wiped away Frans tears. Bel gave a weak smile as he stood up and headed for Dino. He knew this was some how related to the male.

Fran sat on the floor and was quiet till Bel left the room. He folded over holding his sides as he shook with sobs. One of his cry's coming out really loud and he sat there. Something always messed thinks up for him and he found it unfair.

Bel found Dino as his eyes flared a red. Eisuke stood before Dino. "what?" Dino asked innocently. Eisuke's hands snaked out as they reached for his throat. "STAY OUT OF MY LIFE" Eisuke hissed as he choked the male. "alright alright" Dino coughed as Eisuke let go. Eisuke kicked Dino once as he switched back to Bel. Bel headed for Fran as he gave a sigh.

Fran rubbed his eyes over and over but he was too upset to stop crying. He was scared that he'd have little time with Bel in Italy and who would blame him. He didn't know anyone in Italy. It was natural for him to be frightened by all this everything going so fast.

Bel knew by Fran's crying that he was worried. "its fine" he said as he held Fran close. "they are all nice" he whispered. "I wont leave you" he sighed as he tried to calm Fran down.

Fran calmed only slightly. It was Bel's opinion on them he'd most likely grown up with them while he himself didn't know them at all. He shook as he stood crying trying to catch his breath. "Bel I don't like him" He was referring to Dino the only other him inside the plane.

"nither do i" Bel said as he hugged Fran. "I never did like the calvalones" Bel yawned. "we only have a little more to go before we get to go home" Bel sighed. "would you like to sleep?" he asked wondering why he was so sleepy.

Fran shook his head. "I'm not tired" He stretched and yawned. He flopped over into Bel's lap and closed his eyes. "Okay maybe a little tired" He said quietly and snuggled closer to Bel. He yawned again.

Bel nodded as he hugged Fran his eyes slowly drooped as he leaned against the couch. Bel soon fell asleep as he dreamt of losing the people he now cares about the most. Bel muttered random words as he soon awoke sweating like crazy.

Fran snuggled close to Bel fast asleep. Until Bel started to mutter and move. He opened his eyes and looked up at him. "What's wrong Bel?" He asked sitting up and nuzzling his arm. He knew it was weird but he only wanted Bel to calm down.

"its nothing just a bad dream" he smiled as he looked at Fran. He knew his most worst nightmare was losing Fran but he wonder why he dreamt of it. Bel shook his head a bit as he stared at the ceiling. It was a creamy white color.

"We'll be landing soon won't we" He stood up wobbling and nearly falling. He caught himself using his arms to balance. He hoped one foot flailed his arms around and smiled. He looked at Bel and looked towards the main part of the plane.

"yeah we will" Bel said as he gave a smile. Bel stood up as he gave a chuckle. Bel leaned against the table as he wonder what Fran was up to. "what are you thinking about?" he asked as he studied the male.

Fran put his finger to his lips and looked innocent. "Can we push mister mess with my gooooood night out of the plane?" He smiled sweetly and giggled. "Please he's so mean" He said pouting. "Pretty please"

"hmmm we could lets do it before we land" he said as he gave an evil smirk. Bel found it funny that Fran would be thinking about something like that. He said nothing as he continued to stare at him. Bel wondered how he could get ride of his personalities.

Fran smiled and bit his finger drawing blood then licking it up. He blinked and then smiled. "Opps" He giggled and spun around in circles several times. He hopped out of the room and into the main section of the plain. "Ribbit"

Bel raised an eyebrow as he busted out laughing. He found it funny how Fran just decided to be random at the moment. Bel gave a smile as followed as he leaned against the wall. "So Dino" he said in a flat tone. Dino looked up and smiled "yes?" he questioned.

Fran hopped in front of Dino and tiptoed leaning forward. He flicked him and smiled giggling and hoping over to Bel tiptoeing and kissing his cheek. "Can the plane land now" He purred and smiled. "Ribbit Ribbit"

"i thinks so wanna check the window? if you see something interesting then we could" Bel said as he continued to stare at Fran and his actions. Bel played with his hair since he had nothing better to do.

Fran smiled and trotted to the window and looked out. Hmm. "All i see is vines" Fran pouted and sat down. "This is were Rokudo-nii-sama went to prison right" He couldn't remember. He never remembered anything Rokudo did.

"yeah i think so" he said as he looked walked behind Fran and looked out. Bel remembered the fact that Mukuro was locked up due to the fact that he broke a few rules here and there and ran away. But Bel didnt mind though he found him annoying at times.

Fran sighed and yawned. "I want to land already this plane is stuffy" Fran shout crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't like it in here. I don't care if we have to walk the rest of the way" He stomped his foot. "I don't want to be cooped up in here any more"

"Okay okay" Bel sighed "just wait 5 more minutes" he frowned as he looked at Fran. "geez it hasnt been a day yet and your complaining" Bel shrugged "guess i love you for that reason" he smirked. Dino tried to stand up as Bel glared. "sit" he hissed "but my butt hurts" Dino whined "ill make it hurt now sit" he sneered.

Fran sat down hugging his knee's. His impatient side showing. Plus his anger towards Dino. "Well this is getting boring" He hoped up and clung to Bel. "Can I bother the pilot?" He purred kissing his neck.

"go ahead but dont kill us" he sighed as he stared down as the impaitent green blob. Bel sighed as he sat down he needed to think. He knew he was going to take at least a day off before he would go get his missions but he was worried about Fran. At times the boy seemed like he was on a period or something.

Fran smiled and ran to the front of the plane. He thought against bothering the pilot and bother the co-pilot. Playing with the guys hair and seat. He smiled and laughed. He was this bored it was kind of sad.

Bel smiled before leaning back into the seat. "Oh My Gosh" he muttered as Dino sniggered in his seat. "What?" Bel glared as Dino muttered 'nothing'. Bel gave a sigh "you are so annoying" he frowned as he stood up and headed towards the front. Peeking in he smiled, "hey guys" he waved as they turned "can we end this flight" he asked as the pilot and copilot shrugged. Bel gave a sigh of relief as he headed back. Once they landed he was so going to sleep

Fran smiled and hoped back into the main section of the plane. He smiled and giggled before plopping down on the sleeping Bel. "Bel are we there?" He asked leaning down to kiss his cheeks and lips and any other spot he could manage to reach.

Bel awoke with a 'what' as he looked at Fran. "yes were there" he yawned as he kissed Fran. "are you that impatient?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes. Bel yawned once more as he stared at Dino. Dino was fiddling with his turtle with a cup of water by his side. Noticing that Bel picked Fran up and placed him aside as he dived and grabbed the water before Dino accidentally knocked it over.


	12. End series

Sorry but ive gotten lazy of updating the story so ive deleted the rp. I want to thank everyone who read this and hope that they will read the rest of my boring roleplay stories. Also thanks to Fran-sama for rping with me xP


End file.
